The Wild Adventure Zender Meets His Friend's Son
by Futurehunter98
Summary: Zender and the Nightwing members who also include Phineas and Isabella needs to go back to the Pokémon world to see May, her little brother and her friends. Zender notices that Ash K. is the son of Paolo K. and then he also notices that Ash love Misty while May love Drew. Will Zender help them to admit their love? Pokeshipping and ContestShipping.
1. Many friends but One is left

**Note: This a different one in the episode of Pokémon Advance Battle **

"**No POV"**

Zender and the Nightwing members who also include Phineas and Isabella needs to go back to the Pokémon world but Bolt and Mittens wanted to joined as members of the Nightwing then Zender faced to Penny which she nodded at him. Zender doesn't want to do it but it was her choice so brought Bolt and Mittens with him. Then Bolt looks back and saw his Master waving good bye along with her mom and Rhino. So they went through the wormhole and arrived to the Pokémon world then Rinnie asked Zender, "Where to now, Zender?" Zender smiled and answered, "I got message from May to join to them for their adventure." Then Spike said, "May? Is she the one that you and Subject Delta save in the forest?" Zender nodded and they continuing walking to the place where they'll meet May, her brother and friends.

Later at the Nightwing Museum (Note that if May know Zender, she should know where she last saw them.), Ash, Brock, May and Max are waiting for Ash's old friend Misty when she arrived, she smiled and said, "Hey Ash." Then Ash said, "Hey Misty." Brock smiled and said, "Great to see you again." Then he faced to May and asked her, "Hey May where's your friend that you talking about?" Then May answered, "He'll be here, Brock." Suddenly an unknown person said, "Hey May. Am I late?" Then May saw Zender walking with some new recruits (Which is Blu, Jewel, Phineas, Isabella, Bolt and Mittens.) and including the old recruits then Misty and May said, "Oh hey Zender." Ash, Brock, May and Max were shocked that Misty knows Zender then May asked her, "How do you know Zender, Misty?" Then Rinnie answers her, "We met Misty at her home which I sometimes taught her some water powers." And Ash said, "Wow cool but how May knows you?" Then Zender answered, "Subject Delta and I save her from a bunch of Zangooses. But I didn't know your name young man and including you too."

Then Brock said, "I'm Brock." And Ash said, "I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu." Then Pikachu said, "Pika. (Hi.)" And Zender asked him, "Wait, right your last name is Ketchum?" Ash nodded and Zender asked him again, "Who's your father?" Ash answered him, "Paolo Ketchum. Wait you know him?" Then Zender nodded and Ash asked him, "What happen to him?" Then Zender answered him, "He died." Then all of them were shocked but Zender wasn't finished so he continued, "He was a good Pokémon trainer like you Ash but in Danville, he sacrifices his life to save me and yeah he is a good friend but I never thought he would do that even he have a wife and a son."

Then Ash understands and said, "He always said to always protect or save the one you cared." Zender smiled and notices a person with a Shedinja then Zender said, "Well isn't General Krukov." Then Block said, "You know him." Zender nodded and then Misty's Togepi uses hyper beam at General Krukov and cause him to get injured then suddenly Togepi evolves into a Togetic. Then Zender's, Rinnie's and Topetic's eyes glowed and said, "Calling the Darkness and the Light, send General Krukov to the Darkness where he'll suffer the consequences. And free Shedinja from him." Then General Krukov disappeared and then Togetic is about to disappear to but she said to Zender and Rinnie, "Guys I think someone needs me more than Misty so can you tell Ash to take care of my mom." Zender nodded and Togetic is slowly disappearing out the sky. Then Misty is starting to cry and hugged Ash and he blushed.

**Willem: Man that's sad.**

**Alsy: I know dude.**

**Natsu: Oh come on I want to fight too.**

**Buneary: Wow For him, he is very crazy**

**Lucy: Hey Natsu is not crazy.**

**Buneary: Oh really and how would you know?**

**Lucy: *blushed***

**Willem: So please review.**


	2. (Ash x Misty) Comfort time

"**Later at this night."**

Ash asked Zender, "What happen to Togetic Zender?" Then Zender answered him, "She went somewhere." Ash looks down and said, "But Togetic needs be with Misty." Then Zender looks at him and said, "Yeah I know, I tried to tell her that but I scents that the other Togepis needs her more." Ash sighed and asked, "But now what?" Then Zender answered him, "Try to comfort Misty." Then Ash blushed and asked, "What but how I'll do that?" Zender rolled his eyes and answered, "Try to trust in your heart." Ash nodded and went to the lake where Misty and Rinnie are.

In the lake, Misty yet still crying and Rinnie is trying to cheer her up but it didn't work then Ash came and said to Rinnie, "Rinnie let me try to comfort her." Rinnie nodded and she went to Zender as Ash went to Misty, he sat beside her and asked, "Hey are you okay?" Then Misty faced to him and answers, "No Ash. I just missed her." Ash looked at her and said, "Listen Misty. When I was talking to Zender, he told me that Togetic went somewhere but told him that she needs to be with you." Misty smiled and said, "You're sweet." Then she kissed Ash in the cheek, Ash blushed and kissed her in the cheek too. Then Ash said, "Anyway Zender is trying to make Togetic to stay but she told Zender to tell me to take care of you." Misty smiled and stops crying then she said, "Ash I got something to tell you." Then Ash looks at her and said, "Sure what it is?" Then Misty leaned closer and kissed him in lips, Ash was surprised and then kissed back.

After few minutes, they release the kiss then Misty said, "I love you Ash." Ash smiled and said, "I love you too Misty." Then suddenly One Pokémon and two people are sitting which Zender, Rinnie and Ash's Pikachu then Pikachu said to Zender, "Pika pikachu pika pika pikachu pika? (Do you think they know that we are watching them?)" Zender smiled and shakes Pikachu's head then he said, "Nope never will." Rinnie giggled then they got off the branch but they notices that they were spotted then Pikachu said, "Pika? (Run?)" Then Zender replied, "Run." So Zender, Rinnie and Pikachu are to the camp as Ash and Misty are chasing them.

At the next day, Ash, his friends and the Nightwing members are ready but Zender stops at looked at his right. Then May looks at him and asked him, "Zender what's wrong?" Then Zender said, "Hey I know you there. Come on just show yourself." Then a boy said, "You still know me Teacher Zender." Then May recognizes the voice and as the boy went out of his hiding place and it was Drew. Then May shouted, "Drew!" Then Drew said, "Hey May." May blushed then Ash asked Zender, "That's the pupil that you talk about?" Zender nodded and Rinnie said, "Actually We found Drew in the forest which is injured so Zender taught to fight back by himself." May smiled and said, "Well at less you're here, Leafgreen." Drew got offended and said, "I told May not to call me that." May giggled and Drew just smiled then Zender notices that Drew likes May so Zender is trying to gather up the others.


	3. Contestshipping and Singing time

Later this afternoon, Zender is planning for a new song but he notices that Drew (which he's sitting on the tree) is watching May. Zender knew about Drew likes May so he said, "Drew! Come over here." Drew jumped off the tree and went to Zender then Drew said, "What it is, Teacher?" Zender smiled and said, "You love May don't you." Drew blushed and said, "No I don't, Zender." First time Drew called his teacher with his real name then Zender said, "Come on Drew. Just admit it." Then Drew sighed and said, "Ok Zender I will." Zender smiled. As Drew went to May, Pikachu jumped on Zender's shoulder then he asked Zender, "Pika pikachu pika pika pikachu? (Do you think it will work?)" Zender smiled and answered, "Sure it will. Anyway Pikachu, how's Ash and Misty?" Pikachu said, "Pika. (Fine.)"

Then as Drew went to the camp, He saw May sitting on the ground then he asked her, "May. Can I tell you something?" Then May faced to him and answered, "Sure Drew." Then he said, "I love you May." Then May was shocked and asked, "You…love me?" Drew nodded then May tackle him then hugged him and she said, "I love you too Drew." Drew smiled and then Zender, Ash, Speed and Hunter came in and starting to sing.

[Zender]  
Girl my body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me

Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me

[Hunter]  
A billion's a new million  
Voli's a new vodka  
Forty is the new 30  
Baby you're a rockstar  
Dale veterana, que tú sabes  
Más de la cuenta, no te hagas  
Teach me baby, or better yet,  
Freak me baby, yes, yes  
I'm freaky baby, I'mma make sure that your peach feels peachy baby  
No bullshit broads, I like my women sexy, classy, sassy  
Powerful yes, they love to get the middle, nasty ow  
This ain't a game you'll see, you can put the blame on me  
Dale muñequita, abre ahí, and let it rain over me

[Ash]  
Girl my body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me

Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me

[Hunter]  
A billion's a new million  
Voli's a new vodka  
Latin is the new majority, ya tú sabes  
Next step la casa blanca  
No hay carro, nos vamos en balsa  
Mami you know the drill, they won't know what I got 'til they read the will  
I ain't tryin, I ain't trying to keep it real  
I'm trying to keep wealthy that's for real  
Pero mira que tú 'tas buena, y mira que tú 'tas dura  
Baby no me hables más, y tíramelo mami chula  
No games you'll see, you can put the blame on me  
Dale muñequita, abre ahí, and let it rain over me

[Speed]  
Girl my body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me

Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me

[Bridge] Hunter  
Mr. Worldwide, Marc Anthony, tú sabes  
I was playing with her, she was playing with me  
Next thing you know, we were playing with three  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I was playing with her, she was playing with me  
Next thing you know, we were playing with three  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Rain over me

[All]  
Girl my body don't lie  
I'm outta my mind  
Let it rain over me  
I'm rising so high  
Out of my mind  
So let it rain over me

Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me  
Ay ay ay  
Ay ay ay  
Let it rain over me

Then they stop but they starting to sing another song.

Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

Forget about your day  
Under the milky way  
I know a place where we can go

No need to be afraid  
Come on, I'll demonstrate  
Take you to outer space  
Here we go, here we go

Oh oh oh  
If you want a party  
Oh oh oh  
And I know you're down  
Oh oh oh  
If you want a party  
If you want a party

Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

Elevate  
Elevate

We're floating in the air  
Look at the view from here  
Show you what world you've never seen before

We're dancing in the stars  
No matter where we are  
Jupiter Boulevard  
Here we go, here we go

(Whoh Oh, Whoa oh)  
If you want a party  
(Whoa oh, Whoa Oh)  
And I know you're down  
(Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh)  
If you want a party  
You want a party

Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

Elevate  
Elevate

Don't even hesitate  
Just let it escalate  
I want to see you go up  
Break through the ceiling  
Now it's time to hit the clouds  
And now we ain't coming down

Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
(Whoa whoa Whoa whoa)  
Whoa whoa  
(Oh oh oh)  
Whoa whoa

Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move you're feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

Elevate  
Elevate

We're on another level tonight  
Let's, let's, let's celebrate

Elevate

Then all of them are cheering and Zender said, "Guys. Me and the Nightwing members need to go now but we will meet again." Ash nodded then Zender and the others left so Ash and his friends continued their journey.

The End

**Futurehunter: Wow two songs in one chapter.**

**Willem: Yeah awesome.**

**Happy: Yeah.**

**Pikachu: *sweat drop* Can you stop that.**

**Charles: And what have permission to do that?**

**Buneary: What about you trying to protect Happy?**

**Charles: *blushed***

**Futurehunter: *smiled* Anyway please review.**


End file.
